Surviving the Darkening Times
by CronaFirelight
Summary: Cory is selected by Dumbledore to go back in time to Hogwarts to learn from the creator of the animals Voldie is useing to take over the world. She befriends Tom Riddle not learning of his dark secret untill 7th year.Now as evil runs rampet in her own ti
1. Chapter 1

I DO not own any of JK Rowlings characters nor do I pretend to. Any Harry Potter characters used in this story are owned by Mrs. Rowling herself. I have just borrwed them to have a bit of fun playing what if.

**Story Summery:**Cory Borialis is hand picked by Dumbledore at age 11 to go back in time 50 years to study with a renowed Magical Creature profesor Bedoulous Uran the man who created many of the creatures the current Voldemort s useing to terrorise the wizzarding community. She is sent to gather as much information that she can while working with Uran in order to be able help stop Voldemort from gaining more power.

There is one importantdetail that Dumbledore never bothered to tell her however, the boy Tom Riddle aka Voldemort is attending school at the same time. Cory befreinds Tom and its not untill the papers revielTom's idenityin the summer before her 7th year where our story begins that she relizes how much danger she is realy in.

Other troubles conspire aginst her in her own timeas secrets from her family's dark pastrear it's ugly head and a grandfather once known as a murderous death eater escpaes from Azkaban and takes up residency in her home while her parents are away, inviting other death eaters and the dark lord himself into her home. Will Voldemort remember her? Will he kill her? Is there a dark romance brewing between she and Tom in her past future? Guess youll have to read to see! Winks

**Surviving the Darkening Times**

A single golden light shown from a single shop window in the dusky darkness that was closing swiftly over Diagon Alley. The light was bright enough to illuminate the shop's unique sign, a star shaped explosion of color and letters which spelled out the words 'Weasly's Wizarding Weazles'. Laughter echoed though the partially opened shop door and rembranted though the eerily empty street.

This in itself would not have been a odd site in normal times, in normal times the entire street would have been alive with last minute shoppers and lovers out for a moonlit stroll. In normal times the many restraunts along the boulevard would have been brimming with colorfully dressed witches and wizards and the outdoor seating at Foutescue's Ice cream parlor would have been occupied to its fullest. But, these were not normal times, these were dark times, times that the Wizarding world had not seen for over a decade and a half. These were were evil times, Voldemort times.. You see Voldemort the darkest wizard of all time had returned and now held the Wizarding world in an inescapable grasp of fear. In fact, most people were so afraid of him and his Death Eaters that few would even leave the warmth and partial safety of their homes at night.

Of course, Fred and George Weasley were not most people; in fact they were two of the slyest pranksters that had ever walked the streets of Diagon Alley or the fabled halls of Hogwarts itself. And they of all people, friend's of the famous Harry Potter, the only person known to have fought Voldemort and won, were not going to let old Voldie-warts frighten them out of a good time on a Friday night! Especially not when one of their best friends had returned from afar.

"You guys are unbelievable! Who would have thought you could have done this much in six months!" Cory Talos exclaimed loudly taking in the incredible cornucopia of jokes and gags, which literally covered each and every wall of the shop.

"Yea well we did have Harry's help finacialy.."Fred began but George intereupted,"Yea but we did all the actual work ourselves. Still planning on coming in with us aren't you Cora?" George exclaimed using her nickname.

"Yea, you better not back out now. We made a solemn oath." Fred Began.

"Yea a pinkie promise!" George put in.

"That you would join us in promoting Pranks"

"Creating upstanding gags!"

" And encouraging the general state of being up to no good,"

"Everywhere!" They coursed together the last part.

"Yea ok I did.. When I was like ten!" Cora exclaimed." You can't expect me to keep a promise I made when I was a little tike can you?" Cora exclaimed.

The twins gave her identical nods.

Cora sighed," Yea and what possible talent could I commit to this store? My area of study

is more Care of magical Creatures not transfiguring objects, or god forbid, potions!"

'You could always create new and prank worthy pets for the future pranksters of Hogwarts." Fred put in.

"Yea, only one problem with that one Fred. It's freaking illegal, only by allot!" Cora exclaimed.

"Well it is now, but who knows what the future holds." George put in," Besides yours still at Hogwarts and you took most of what we took. It can't be THAT different now can it? I mean not much has changed in the basic stuff in the last hundred years, some of the stuff you've learned has to be useful."

"What time do you go to again? When you use the Time Turner?" Asked Fred.

"You know I'm not really supposed to talk about that Fred. No one is really supposed to know about it. The ministry would have kittens if they found out I had been spreading it around they allowed me to go back in time on fellowship!" Cora exclaimed.

"SO what happens when someone from the past recognizes you in this time?" Asked Fred.

" IF they recognize me they would be old fogy age anyways and would think that their synapses are tweaking... besides I'm to say that I'm my neice."Cora exclaimed promptly.

"That sounds pretty weak even to me. Dumbledore actually believes people are going to buy that?" Asked George.

"Well, yea, he doses." Cora exclaimed.

"His age must finally be catching up with him." Muttered George.

"Well it's worked so far hasn't it? Ever since he asked me to help him and the order."

Cora exclaimed.

"Tell us again how that happened and how you ended up going to Hogwarts in another time." Fred asked.

"Haven't we been over this like fifty times already!" Cora protested.

"Fifty-one is my lucky number!" Fred exclaimed.

"Mine too!" George chimed in grinning.

Cora rolled her eyes good-naturedly and began," Ok, five years ago when I was just turning eleven and expecting my Hogwarts Letter any day, a very exhausted Dumbledore showed up at my door..."

Cora had been trying to feed some fire beetles to her Vearia Meat Eater, a subtropical version of a meat eating plant, when she had heard a sudden pop and before her eyes Dumbledore had appeared. He was wearing a rather dusty star strewn cap, which besides being torn in one place was also set askew on his head. His normally emasculate dark purple robes were as disheveled and dusty looking as his cap and his beard looked like it had been singed at the bottom. He looked like he had aged a great deal in the short amount of time since Cora had seen him last. This strange, old looking Dumbledore frightened Cora a bit, and the sight of him clutching a brass hourglass to his chest as if his life depended on it did not help matters any.

Cora had run into the house to get her mother and father immediately. Her older brother thankfully, was not at home or he would have made some wise cracks about Dumbledore's appearance, he was the black sheep of the family.

Dumbledore had quickly explained to them why he had come.

"I know this wont make much since now but I will explain it as well as I can at this time. I am from the future." He paused and watched as shocked expressions set in," My current self knows nothing of my coming here so you must not let on it happened. It might change history and we can't be doing that now can we? He asked and was again greeted by silence," We'll in any case I do not have much time so I will be quick and to the point. Voldemort will rise again and times will be even worse than they were before."

"But, but," Cora's mother had stuttered, "Voldemort, back? Here? But Harry Potter.." She blinked.

"Er, yes, Voldemort will come back...Don't ask how because I can not tell you. You must simply understand that he dose indeed return and might well succeed this time. That is where I need your help." He said.

"Anything Dumbledore. You know all you ever need do is ask." Cora's father had exclaimed.

"Precisely why I came to your family... But, this is not something I can ask of you, but more something I must ask your daughter."Dumbledore explained.

Cora had looked wide-eyed at the headmaster and muttered," But what can I do?"

"Ha, ha, my dear, believe it or not you can do a great deal." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling," Now in the future the dark lord will try to control certain magical creatures that were, shall we say, 'made' in the past, before such things as transfiguring magical animals was made illegal. Unfortunately all the books and notes written on these unnatural creatures were destroyed when the law went in, in order to completely end the practice. This dose not help us now in the future because we do not know what the weaknesses of some of these creatures are and many of them are deadly enough to kill a good number of people if Voldemort gains control of them. You, Cora have always shown a great interest in animals, and I think I have a way, if you get accepted, for you to help us in this area. Now A certain professor at Hogwarts, a certain Bedoulous Uran, offered a fellowship to any interested applicants who would be willing to help him further his experiments. Interestingly enough he left the qualifications open to any students who ever had or would attend Hogwarts for all time. A bit odd at times Uran. Wonderful thinker but nutty as a loony bird"Dumbledore finished.

"I read about him, didn't he make animals from other animals, kinda transfigured whole new species or something... In the year uhhh."Cora was cut off.

"Yes my dear very good, in the year 1943. Ahh, that was a interesting period of time for Hogwarts... I remember it quite well... I even remember you being there." Dumbledore paused.

"But if you remember me being there why did you even bother to ask me if Id apply for this fellowship?" Cora asked.

"Simply because if I had not you may have never known about the fellowship to begin with. I must warn you though my dear it could be dangerous." Dumbledore explained.

"Dangerous? How?" Cora asked.

"I can't tell you, but rest assured that you come though your years at Hogwarts quite all right."

"Mmmmmm ok... ok. Ill do it. I'll apply." Cora said after some thought.

"Wonderful! I knew you would. Here are the papers. He handed them to her and watched her fill them out. "I'm sure you'll be hearing from Uran quite soon." Dumbledore exclaimed as he took the papers and then as quickly as he had appeared he disappeared.

Two weeks later a reply came.

She was in.

"So Dumbledore came from this time, recruited you to the order at age ten so he can use you now at age sixteen? The man's bloody brilliant, he really is!" Fred exclaimed." To think our little Cora has excelled at creating magical monstrosities by transfiguring little animals together."

"Which is illegal in our time." George put in.

"You really took the 'being up to no good' to heart. Were so proud! "Fred cut in and proceeded to fake cry before the two of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Whatever! It's not illegal in the 1940's and it's not like we are transfiguring the animals themselves just their DNA, you know splicing it together magically... and it's not like I'D ever do that in this time!" Cora exclaimed.

George picked himself off the floor and came over to pat Cora's head," We know Cora your such a good little girl. Fred and I always tried to fix that.. Guess we'll just have to try harder." He grinned and Cora rolled her eyes before a grin broke out on her face as well.

"Yea, well you better try harder!" She said and laughed.

Fred sat upright on the floor and stuck a finger to his mouth as if deep in thought. Hey Cora, did you say you went to Hogwart's back in the 1940's? Like when World War two was on?"

"Oh man I wasn't supposed to let that slip... Guess you guys would have found out anyways.. Yea that's the one, in fact right now it is 1943, or least it will be for me when I go back in September. Its really creepy when I have to go buy my supplies in Diagon Alley, you never know when the Blitz is going to start again! All I need is to get a German bomb dropped on me after I've gotten my books.. "Cora exclaimed.

"Yea being dead would suck wouldn't it." George put in.

"Not so much as living though it and being bookless when I walk into Proff. Beren's potions class. Id have failed right there, the man looks for any insurrection to punish me... He makes Snape look like a kindergarten teacher!" Cora exclaimed. " Tom thinks it's because Tom himself is half mudblood. He says because were potions partners Beren must figure I'm one too and so hates me to the extreme. I mean he..."Cora was interrupted.

"Yea, Yea we have heard about the intolerably evil Professor Beren all before." Fred muttered."

"Yea well it's Tom I feel most sorry for, he's in his house! He's always saying, "Riddle when will you learn how to be a true Slitheren? Riddle how could you possibly have been put in my house! Your mudblood parentage obeosouly is to blame for the lack of brain cells in your numbskull! He actually used the MB word!" Cora exclaimed.

"What I don't understand is why you would feel sorry for a Slitheren let alone be potion partners with one of those slimeballs !"George exclaimed.

"Well Tom is not a complete slime ball he can be quiasi nice when he has a mind to... well, ok, that's rare, but.. "Cora was interrupted.

"Wait a tick... did you say Riddle... Tom Riddle? As in The Tom Marvolio Riddle? "Fred exclaimed!" Are you mad! You actually speak to him!"

"Well yea.. wait a second what do you mean The Tom Riddle, and how exactly do you know his middle name... and why is it mad to speak to him.. besides the fact that he's a Slitheren?"

Fred sputtered sounding a bit like Ron," Because he's, he's, he's Tom Riddle!"

"Here mate maybe you should read the paper," George handed it to her," The front page should do, there." He pointed to a spot on the paper and Cora looked then dropped the paper in surprise before picking it back up and looking again.

On the front page was a copy of one of Tom's school pictures. Tom smiled coolly back at her looking perfect with his slicked back black hair and immaculate school robes, a dark twinkle in his black eyes. Below the picture in size ten type were the words," Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort at age 15 taken the year he let the basilisk out of the Chamber of Secrets killing one student. Cora's mouth took on an O of horrified shock.

"You, You mean he's, he's Vo, Vo Vo." She stuttered.

"Voldie-warts? You bet he is... guess that must have been the danger that Dumbledore was trying to warn you about." George put in.

"He killed Myrtle? I, I always knew Hag rid couldn't have done it... I knew about his.. well, his pet... it wasn't old enough to start feeding on people yet... besides they don't kill anything unless they plan on eating it..."Cora stopped speaking.

"Well... this is going to be a weird year... I mean in potions I actually sit next to a, a serial killer! A psychopath! Voldemort himself for crying out loud! How can I ever face him again!

"You could always try the sure fire way of not facing him again."Fred mused.

"Yea, why not avoid him? I mean Griffendors and Slitherens are suppose to avoid each other no one should find fault with it if you decided to stick to tradition." George put in musingly.

"Since when have I ever been one to follow tradition George Weasley? Besides, Tom would notice if I started avoiding him and I definitely don't need the future Voldemort suspicious of me. Also, one can't forget the fact that I'm the closet thing to a friend that Tom has at Hogwarts. Not that we are very close or anything," Cora added at the horrified looks that George and Fred gave her at the word friend, "but I am one of the few people he can stand to have as a partner in class. He doesn't even get along with those people in his own house at lest not after what happened first year. They either avoid him like the plague or taunt him because of his half blood heritage." Cora finished.

"What, What happened first year?" Asked Fred.

"Oh that! Well we were on the train to Hogwarts. I didn't know anyone because I was from the future and so I had to walk almost all the way to the back of the train to find a compartment that was not totally full. I lucked out and found one with just one occupant who looked as alone as I felt.

I asked him if I could sit with him and he told me," Do what you bloody want." before going back to reading one of the spell books for school. So I carefully sat down on the seat opposite from him because he did not seem terribly friendly you know? Cora said.

"In any case it wasn't much longer after that, that Thane Brode and Caracus Goyle slid our compartment door open. Thane Brode who's this musclar rather large dirty blond haired bloke instigated the whole thing realy.."Cora paused.

"Instigated what thing?" Asked Fred.

"What? Oh yea, Thane instigated the fight. Just let me finish ok?"Cora asked.

"Go ahead." Fred waved his hand at her.

"Right, well Thane Brode is one of those pureblood facistists and Goyle, well he's sort of his back up.

"Time sure doesn't change things dose it." put in George. "I mean a blond pureblood fascist with a bodyguard named Goyle... The Goyle family must preprogram their children like that."

"Yea!" Fred laughed, "Only this time instead of a Brode or a Voldemort it's a Malfoy. Oh sorry Cora please do go on.

"What?" asked Cora asked making a face at the name Malfoy,"Oh, yea ,right, Well in came Thane Brode and Caracus Goyle.

"I heard they let a mudblood on the train but didn't beleive it until the smell hit me in the corridor. What DO you think you are doing riding up here with the better-half mudblood? Why aren't you in the dustpan with the rest of the filth?" Thane Brode asked Tom.

Tom just gave him a look, rose an eyebrow, and continued reading from his book.

"I'M talking to you Mudblood! Or can't you hear for all the dirt between your ears!" Thane had exclaimed.

"Were you addressing me? I hear you perfectly well, but considering there are no mudbloods, that I know of, "at this point Tom gave Cory a look," in this car, I assumed that either you were much mistaken or perhaps... insane?" Tom said quite calmly raising his eyes to Thane then as if bored with the whole thing went back to reading his book.

"Insa..! Why I outa.. I know exactly who and what you are you little orphan scum and I know who your mother was as well!" Thane exploded.

"Well isn't that nice for you, that you know something." Tom said not looking up from his book.

At this point Cory interrupted the tirade," Why don't you just leave him alone."

"You keep out of this girl," Then as if Thane had seen her for the first time he exclaimed," I don't believe Iv ever seen you before, what are you, his mudblood slut? She's just like your mother then Tom, huh"

Cory opened her mouth in shock but did not have time to retort to his insult because Tom had already acted. Tom stood up fast and knowing no magic did the next best thing he knew to do.

"What! What did he do!" exclaimed George.

"George, please you're getting as bad as Fred!" Cory exclaimed.

" Yea you're just as bad as me! Shut up George! Go on Ara."Fred exclaimed smiling.

Tom stood up fast and knowing no magic did the next best thing that he knew to do. He stabbed Thane in the eye with his wand and succeeded in prying the eyeball out so that it hung askew out of its socket by blood vessels and arteries.

Cory stood there frozen, horrified by what had just happed.

"No one makes fun of my mother or calls her names." Tom said quietly," Ever!" He yelled.

Goyle recoiled in horror at Tom's tone and Thane had begun screaming and trying to stuff his eye back in it's place.

Tom had grabbed Ara's hand and pulled her from the train compartment with him and down the corridor.

"Sorry you had to see and hear that." Tom said and looked back at Cory whom he was still dragging further down the train. She had stared horrified back speechless.

"I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle and you are?"

Cory opened and closed her mouth a few times then composed herself and replied," I, I'm Cory, Cory Talos." She paused and shook Tom's hand."Shouldnt we get a nurse or something for umm for..?" Cory asked.

"Nah, why? He deserved it." Tom said fiercely.

"But what if he loses his eye!" Cory exclaimed.

Tom shrugged but led her toward the front of the train to the nurse's station anyways. A young Madame Pomfrey had gone to help Thane right away after they explained what was wrong.

"I hope you don't think that's something I usually do." Tom had said later that day when they had found another empty compartment.

"You mean the whole prying people's eye out thing?" asked Ara,"I should hope not."

"I don't! Don't worry!" Tom said quickly," It's just I don't let anyone say anything bad about my mother, she was everything to me." He paused," I'm an orphan, you see she died when I was young. She was one of the greatest pureblood witches that ever lived!" He exclaimed.

"Then why did they call you..."? Cory started to ask but was interrupted.

"A mudblood? It's because the chromosome donor better known as my biological father was a muggle... He left my mom pregnant after he found out she was a witch." Tom sighed his hanging his head.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Cory.

"Don't be sorry. " Tom said offhandedly," One day, one day he's going to get his and I'm going to laugh when it happens. What comes around goes around!"

"We'll I hope things work out for you at Hogwart's Tom Riddle." Cory had said and Tom had smiled at her.

"I'm sure it will, I've already met one nice person here." He said to her and she had smiled back at him.

"He pried his eye out!" Exclaimed Fred loudly," Man that guy was a ghoulie from the start!"

"And our Cory had the audacity to make friends with him, an eye pryer!"George said shaking his head.

"You have to admit those lines he used on her about the whole,"Im a poor orphan who's father hated me." thing was simply ingenious! We'll have to remember that next time we try to pick some girls up." Fred said musingly.

"What! Fred Weasley those were not lines they were totally true!"Ara exclaimed.

"Yea, which is why it works so well for him." George nodded," Got to hand it to him

though he was only eleven then and already winning girlfriends over."

"George Weasley! I am not his girlfriend! He doesn't even think that way about me!" Cory exclaimed.

"Dose his door swing the other way then? Never would have guessed that one, but," Fred Shrugged," You never know about people."

"No he's not gay! Will you two stop! BY the Great Lion of Griffendor you two are impossible!" Cory exclaimed.

"Calm down Cory don't get your panties in a twist." Fred said.

Cory glared at him and he put both his hands up as if in surrender," Ok, Ok were stopping now aren't we George?"

"Stopping what mate? I was only postulating." George exclaimed," On his brilliant pick-up skills. Look how well they worked and that was after he had blinded another fellow."

"He didn't blind him. Madame Pomfory was able to patch his eye right up and he could see fine out of it... of course it strangely changed another color, gold, but it must have been because of one of the healing draughts she used on him." Cory said.

"Snake's eyes are golden, perhaps Riddle was already converting him." George said darkly. "I mean how well dose anyone really know Voldemort or his methods or how young he started using them."

"Dumbledore knows." Cory put in.

"Yea, but Dumbledore is in a class by himself isen't he." Fred put in.

"Be wary, for one never knows when dark things might come your way."Geroge said enigmatically.

"What?" Cory asked.

"That's what Dumbledore once told me." George explained.

"I don't remember him saying that mate when was it?"

"The day Cory left for school, He said Be wary for one never knows when dark things might come your way and... And you might have to defend yourself from someone with the face of a friend." George said remembering.

"Heh, maybe he should have told that to Cory before she left." Fred put in jokingly.

"He probly expected me to tell her." George mused.

"Maybe.."Cory agreed but deep inside she felt like the advice had some other dark meaning but whatever that meaning may have been was quickly pushed away by her subconscious.

"We completed your order by the way." Fred exclaimed suddenly interrupting the pregnant silence. He turned his back to them and walked over to a door marked 'Privet! No Admittance! Staff Only! '. He opened it and walked inside.

"We've been working on it ever since you sent us the owl." commented George." I must say, you gave us a compelling challenge. Make something that could convince people they were talking to and seeing someone when the actual person was not really present. We plan to have a whole line of them out by the start of term. We'll make a killing what with everyone wanting to skive out of History of Magic Classes. All you really do in that class is sit there anyways, and it's not like Binns would notice the difference."

"So it works then?" Cora asked.

"Of course it works! Weasly's Wizarding Weazles always work don't they?" asked Fred suddenly apperating in front of them.

" Well, it works but it still has a few limitations." put in George.

" Like what?" Cora asked.

"Well, it has a limited vocabulary, but it works well enough as long as nobody touches it." George explained

"What happens if somebody touches it?" asked Cora

"Nothing really, but that's the problem. We couldn't figure out how to make it solid. If a person touches it their hand would pass right though just like with a ghost."

"Yea, but minus the Chilly Whillies you get if you do that to a ghost. You had better warn your friend to fain a sudden case of some kind of terrible contagious disease so everyone keeps their distance." Fred added.

"Don't worry, with Tom everyone keeps their distance anyways."Cora said absently.

"You propositioned us to make a gag for Voldemort!" George exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know he was Voldemort at the time, and we need to get our summer potions project finished before the start of term." Cora explained.

"Can't you just do it on the train?" asked Fred.

"No, it's a 50-foot report on the uses of Unicorn's blood as a curing agent. We need to find somewhere to do intensive research." Cora explained.

"What's Voldemort need a Glamorie for anyways, he just hexes anyone who gets in his way." Fred muttered.

Cora gave Fred a penetrating look," Yes, Voldemort may do that, but Tom Riddle doses not have that chose. He lives in an orphanage in muggle London and they don't let him out except to do work and school."

"Right, well, as long as it doesn't come back to haunt us that we gave him one of our products..." mumbled George unhappily.

"Yea, we better not hear that he's used it for an alibi while he's gone out muggle hunting or something." warned Fred. "We don't need Dumbledore coming after us because we in anyway helped Voldemort perpetrate evil." put in Fred

"I never thought of that." Cora said worriedly.

The three sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"Aaah," said Fred stretching his arms," It proboley wont matter in the long run anyways. He's going to be Voldemort whether or not he uses our product."

" Dumbledore dose says you can't change time because whatever you do to the past has already been accounted for in the present." Cora put in.

"Guess that squashes any chance that you could change him for the better Cora!" George exclaimed.

"Or any chance of killing him." added Fred, "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to live with the time that we got."

"I couldn't kill anyone!" Cora exclaimed." Or change him. Tom Riddle is like a stone wall, no matter how hard you run into it, it won't give way for anyone."

"Guess you don't have to worry then." said George," About what if's. I suppose it's for the best really."

Cora nodded.

"Well, enough of this gloom and doom talk let's get down to bussiness!"Fred exclaimed rubbing his hands together," We'll give you the Glamorie for free as long as it's treated like a beta product."

"That means that Riddle had better be keeping extremely intricate and accurate notes on how it dose in action. We need to make sure there are no kinks to work out before we do the unvailing of it at the end of July." George added," Make sure he signs this before he uses it." He passes a yellow parchment with the words 'Release Form' on the top of it."

"What's this for?" Cora asked.

"Well, if anything goes wrong it saves us from a lawsuit." said Fred.

"What could go wrong? This isn't dangerous is it?" Cora asked.

"Not dangerous exactly, but any spell involving the use of a wizards blood could pose a problem if not used correctly.

"Most mind controlling potions begin with a drop of the blood of the person you wish to control. You can see how this could pose a problem if it fell into the hands of Death Eaters, though I doubt that Voldemort would have to worry about that overly much. We're still working on the wards to protect anyone who uses this particular product." George explained.

"Dangerous times call for desperate measures." put in Fred, "Right, onto how it works. After Mr. Riddle takes it out of the bag," Fred demonstrating taking what looked like a gray human silhouette out of a bag," he needs to take a needle and pierce his finger. Three drops of blood are all that is needed. No more, no less. Then he has to say the magic words."

"What are the magic words?" Cora asked.

"Wee Willie Winky. It was Fred's idea, he thought it be a bit of a lark to have the Hogwarts student body all chanting that."

"Especially the male Slitherns, Malfoy for example, I'm sure the description fits Ferret Boy to a tee." explained Fred.

Cora made a face at the name Malfoy," I'd rather not know how you know that Fred."

"We have to share the showers on the quiddich field." George said.

"Ok, moving on, after the incantation is recited simply tap the Glamorie three times and presto! Instant carbon copy that is almost as good as the real thing." Fred concluded and put the silhouette back into the bag and pushed the bag into her arms." There, all ready to be delivered, but that's your department."

"Right, but not till morning." Cora looked out into the surrounding darkness of Diagon Alley and noted that the moon was already high in the sky. "It's late, I should proboley be getting home soon."

"You could always come home with us. Mum would be thrilled to see you again you know." Fred said.

"Thanks for the offer but I better see if my parents are home yet. I haven't seen them in a year and a half. Sometimes I almost wish they weren't Unspeakables and worked at normal jobs at the ministry. At lest then they would be home more often then then twice a year." Cora sighed,"Oh well see you guys later ok?"

"Yea, ok, see you later Cora." said Fred.

"Be careful going home. God knows what evil could be lurking out there tonight." said George.

Fred stuck a rabbit's foot in her pocket," Portkey, just in case."

"Thanks." Said Cora looking at it," Well, goodnight you guys." And with that Cora

apperated home.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling owns then all and has copyright on them. I am just borrowing a few for awhile for a bit of fun.

Please read and review! I promise we will meet Tom in the next chapter!

Ch. 2 The day Voldemort Moved in

Some relationships are too complicated to express in words. Cory and Tom Riddle's relationship was something like that. They weren't exactly friends, but then they were far from being enemies. Cory supposed some people might call it an acquaintance but it was much more then that and yet at times it didn't even seem as if they had any connection at all. Tom was a strange creature some times he would seemingly be like ice and Cory would wonder if he had any feeling at all while other times he could almost be warm towards her. One thing Cory was sure of though and that was that she held some importance in Tom Riddle's world though in what since she was never really sure.

Tom and she were together a good bit of the time. They had been potions, charms, and transfiguration partners since they're first year. They studied together; walked to class together in fact they even ate all of their meals together no easy feat as they were both in rival houses. Tom had never had an easy time of it being the only half blood wizard ever accepted into the Great House of Slithern. His fellow housemates had spent a good deal of the time degrading and harassing him when he was younger and less able to defend himself. Mind you very few were brave enough or stupid enough to do it nowadays, as Tom was a very powerful wizard with a thirst for Vengeance. Tom also had a very long memory he would store each and every act against him in his mind and then later systematically get his revenge. The younger students were warned about him and most avoided him like the plague. The older Slitherens avoided him because of his sordid heritage and his muggle father. Perhaps this was why Tom always sat with Cory at the Griffendor table instead of alone at the Slitheren one.

These were the thoughts traveling through Cory's head as she appeared on the dark gloomy country road, which lead to her home. A full moon rose high overhead lighting the dirt path like pearly lantern light and dispelled the darkness of the nearby woods, which lined either side of the road. Ahead, behind a huge Black grill gate stood before a cream white mansion whose dark windows almost seemed like eyes staring defiantly up towards the moon as if daring her to try to shine her light within. That was how her home had always seemed to her, big, dark, defiant, as if trying to live up to the family which gave it it's name. Darkling Manor. As Cory got closer, her eyes automatically swept up to the two granite gargoyles who stared ever affixed at the entrance to her home. They seemed to look more frightening then ever before sitting there glowering in the darkness.

"Come on Cor. Your letting your nerves get to you." Cory chided herself out loud but then pulled her wand out from the pocket in her robes just in case.

"I suppose one can't be too careful what with Voldemort running about though."

Voldemort. Tom. How could they be the same person, the same man, the same boy she had met so long ago on the Hogwarts express.

Cory came upon the metal gate now and pulled it open smoothly without a sound.

"That's odd. Somebody must have oiled it recently. I wonder if Mum and Dad are home."

She climbed up the set of steps that lead to her doorway before pausing to search for her key in her robe pocket.

"I know it has to be in here somewhere." She whispered to herself rummaging in various pockets. She put her wand between her teeth so she could use both hands to look when suddenly she heard the door in front of her creak open about an inch and a rather brown nose peaked out.

"Who's there?" Squeaked a high pitched voice.

" Oh Minky it's just me home on holiday." Cory exclaimed to the house elf who was squinting out the door.

"Miss Cory ? Mistress Cory is that you?"

"Of course it is silly. Who else?"

"Oh Miss Cory you have to go away. Go away and don't come back!" Exclaimed the house elf," There are bad men here, very bad! You must go! Go now before they see! Hurry!" The house Elf exclaimed before slamming the door shut in Cory's face, but seconds later Cory could see light shining through the little eye slot on the door.

"Minky what bad men? What are you talking about? OF course I can come in this is my home!" Cory exclaimed and knocked on the door.

The little eye slot suddenly became dark once more and Cory was left standing in the dark alone on her very own doorstep.

"What's gotten in to that house elf now?" She muttered then slid off the side of the porch and made her way along the side of the house.

After passing two dark windows she came to a great silver oak tree and began to climb it. This tree had been beneath her bedroom window ever since Cory could remember. Cory's brother Dannen used to climb down it when he had gotten in to trouble. She figured if he could climb down she could climb up and get to her room even if the crazy house elf would not let her in. When she was a third of the way up the tree she walked along one of its thick branches, the one which almost touched her window. When she reached the end of the branch she could just reach her window. She pushed at the glass pane hoping it would not be locked and smiled as it easily moved beneath her hand. She stopped pushing immediately however, when she heard strange voices echoing from within. She could just make out through the black curtain a red flicking light and two dark figures conversing within her room.

" I am mossst disspleassed with you Luciouss. You did a sshooty job of esscaping. You almosst lead out enemies right to uss!" exclaimed a high pitched hissing voice which made Cory's blood run cold.

Lucious? Did he mean Lucious Malfoy? Hadn't he just escaped from Azkaban? What would an escaped deatheater be doing in my house?

"Please my master I tried very hard to make out escape quiet, but that fool Moody walked in on us while Faraly was picking the last lock." Whined a voice that most definitely belonged to Lucious Malfoy. "It's that eye of his! It must have spotted us from three floors up..."

"Silence Malfoy! I will hear no excuses. You have failed me and I must punish you so you will not do so again." The voice seemed to grow stronger losing the hissing quality it had once had and taking on a almost excited tone.

"Please master it will not happen again I promise! You don't have to punish me!"

"Lucious are you telling me what to do." The voice took on a quieter more dangerous tone." I believe you are. I believe you actually tried to give me an order. I can't be having that now Lucious."

"No master Please! I would not presume, I could never give you orders."

"Precisely why I have to do this Lucious. You see it is for your own good. CURIO!" The awful voice exclaimed a bright green light flooded the room and the air was filled with such high pitched piteous screaming that Cory cringed and cried out herself.

The room suddenly darkened again and the screaming quieted down to a soft moaning and weeping.

"What was that?" The awful voice asked.

"My lord? What was what?" Another newer voiced asked.

"That sound you idiot Wormtail! I thought I heard a girl cry out."

Cory's heart dropped into her stomach at those words and a sudden terror filled her entire body.

"A girl my lord?" Where?"

"Over there! By the window, yes I can see someone. IGNEO!" The awful voice exclaimed and a stream of green fire shot from his wand and just singed Cory's arm.

An awful pain filled her then. It hurt like nothing else she had ever experienced. She took a stumbling step backwards and felt herself falling through the air. She landed so hard on the leaf littered ground bellow that the air was knocked out of her lungs. She glazed upwards toward her window and through the red haze made by her pain she glimpsed a pale monstrous face missing a nose with glowing red eyes peer down at her below.

"Get down there and capture her you fools I can't get a good angle with my wand!" The red eyed monster exclaimed.

'I'm done for.' Cory thought,' This is it. My end.' She could heard someone pounding down the front steps and knew it would not be long now. Suddenly an image popped into her head. A rabbit's foot.

"The port key! I forgot!"

She could just reach into her pocket and pull it out. She grasped hard to the little fuzzy thing then whispered," Portus," and she disappeared with a odd popping noise just as the Deatheaters reached her tree.

She reappeared at number 12 Grimmald place on the middle of the kitchen table during what was ovesiously a Order meeting. Startled faces took her rumpled scorched frame in but, the sea of heads parted as Albus Dumbledore shoved his way through.

"What on earth is going on!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What's happened to you child?" He looked worried. She must look very bad indeed for Dumbledore to look worried.

" I think Voldemort's moved in to my house." Cory whispered before the edges of her vision went dark and she passed out.


End file.
